La vie a son lot de surprise
by Seiju
Summary: Entre illusion et réalité, il n'y a qu'un pas.


_Je regardais à droite ou à gauche, personne ne me sollicitait. Mes maîtres -les Uchiwa- n'étaient pas tendre et un pas de travers et je me retrouvais à la rue. J'avais, heureusement, fait aucune erreur et était devenu plus importante qu'une simple bonne à tout faire._

_Je dirigeais 30 personnes à travers le château, un travail difficile mais je le préférais au métier de bonne. Si j'oubliais un recoin du château je pouvais retomber un échelon et c'était sans façon alors je me levais avant les bonnes pour voir se qui mériterais nos soins plus que d'autre, et je me couchais tard pour vérifier si tout avait été dans la journée. Si je gagne un écu d'or en un an ça advient du miracle._

_Aujourd'hui était jour de fête : Le neveu de mes maitres revenait chez eux. Et pour l'accueillir un bal avait était organiser et toute ma troupe avait été demander pour s'occuper des convives mais il fallait avoir un minimum d'élégance, les filles avaient des robes courtes, pour les différencier des nobles et bourgeois de la cour, et les hommes n'y étaient pas convier, car certaines de la cour avait des liaisons avec des paysans et même des valets._

_Toutes ses règles misent en places, nous étions toutes à nos postes aux quatre coins de la salle et nous attendions le moindre signe de la part des convives. Les princes firent leur grand entré; chaque parcelle de leur corps était passementé de petite pierre noir d'une grande valeur, leur costume étant simple à la base : d'une couleur noir avec des bordures bleu foncée sur les bandes de leur tenu. Ce fut une entrée fabuleuse, chaque personne était déjà hypnotiser par eux..._

_Mais il fallu bien que quelqu'un gâche cette entré. Une fille sous mon ordre avait débarrassé les affaires en trop des fils de nos maitres mais elle fut poussé et tomba sur un des princes dans un grand fracas les deux tombèrent au sol. Mais ce ne fut pas tout puisqu'en tombant sur lui elle se trouvait au dessus et ses lèvres touchèrent celle du prince : le drame . _

_Il aurait fallu que se soit le prince au dessus pour qu'il n'y ai aucun problème derrière mais là... Le roi se leva furieux prit la fille et son fils et s'en alla. _

_Il y eut un froid dans l'assembler alors qu'une autre entré était arriver sur ses entre-fait : Le neveu ! Je m'approchais de lui et lui présenta mes excuses pour cette incident, l'ayant déjà vu mais c'était la première fois que je lui parlais._

_« **Mais ce n'est en aucun-cas vous qui avait fait ça**, conçut-il. _

_- **Si Monseigneur**, répondis-je en admirant ça réponse si proprement parler, **cette jeune demoiselle était à mon service et je recevrais la punition méritait comme il le faudra.** »_

_Il n'y eut aucun autre échange entre nous puisque la reine et le prince arrivèrent et me remercièrent d'avoir prit l'initiative de venir le voir et expliquer ce malentendu._

_« **Savez-vous qui est responsable de ses servantes, si vous me répondait humblement vous serez gracieusement récompenser**, expliqua ma maitresse._

_- **Et bien pour tout vous avouez**, fis-je en baissant le tête car on ne devait en aucun cas être comme la reine, **c'est moi qui devait diriger mais j'ai échouer .**_

_- **Au moins vous avez eut le courage de ne pas vous enfuir**, ria faussement Mme Uchiwa, **je suis désoler pour toi mais je ne pourrais t'aider, mon mari est d'un sévère …**_

_- **Ne vous en faites pas pour moi**, fis-je ne souriant, **je vais le rejoindre de se pas pour lui présenter mes excuses.**_

_- **Faites**, argumenta sèchement l'autre prince. »_

_Puis je partis en trottinant jusqu'à une salle détester de toute personne habitant dans ce château : la salle de torture ! _

_Arrivant enfin dans la salle j'entendis des larmes et en entrant je découvris la jeune femme nue essayant de se cacher mais ne pouvant rien faire que d'obéir. Ses yeux bleu baignant de larme me regardèrent, suppliant de l'aider, ses cheveux d'or avait été coupé court mais rien ne changer à sa beauté. En face se trouver le prince observant la jeune blonde qu'il trouvait à son goût et à côté de lui son père et un bourreau qui était en train de partir pour laisser les deux hommes dans la pièce._

_« **Vous êtes ?** Questionna nonchalant mon maitre._

_- **Celle qui la diriger**, répondis-je en me baissant, **excuser là elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.**_

_- **Sak..sakura-san**, pleurnicha la femme en se jetant dans mes bras et je pus remarquer son dos emplis de sang._

_- **Calme-toi**, chuchotais-je en la rassurant, **Ino.**_

_- **J'ai mal**, essaya de parler la jeune femme blonde, **j'ai mal.** »_

_Pendant qu'elle essayait de me parler de sa souffrance, le maitre la prit et la lança au milieu, mais étant accrocher à moi je me fis lancé à mon tour me cognant la tête contre le mur en voulant protéger le corps d'Ino. Je fis sonner pendant une dizaine de seconde et en me réveillant je remarquais que je ne voyais plus. Le choc avait du toucher un nerf et je me retrouvais donc s'en vue._

_« **Sakura-san Sakura-san**, suppliais Ino._

_- **Ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais mes responsabilités**, répondis-je en me baissant vers le bruit de pas, **pour racheter les fautes je prendrais sa place s'il vous plait.**_

_- **Va-t'en**, ordonna-t-il mais ne sachant plus à qui il parlait je ne préférais ne plus bouger, **tu as entendu sale chienne va-t'en et que je ne te revois plus trainer près de mon fils.** »_

_C'est là que je sus qu'il parlait à Ino, qui partit, sans que je sache ce qui se passe, plusieurs bruits passa autour de moi et en relevant ma tête je ne pus apercevoir que flou, c'était bon signe mais ça ne me permettais pas de voir si bien ce qui se passer mais je sentis vite la douleur du fouet sur mon corps..._

_Quand je fus sortit de la pièce je n'arrivais toujours pas à voir et ne sentant plus mon corps je m'écroulais sans réfléchir à plus. J'avais eu de la chance sur cette fois, il ne m'avait pas fait exclure de château . Des bruits de pas me ramenèrent à moi, malgré ma vue trouble je le reconnu, dans son magnifique uniforme d'école que je ne peux qu'admirer comme un preux cheval..._

Sakura s'arrêta d'écrire pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit puis le rayer de toute ces force, regardant sa voisine de table, Hinata la timide de la classe et la plus mignonne de la fac, car ses écrits elle les tenait secret puisque les personnes prit dans son histoire sont bien réelle et leur statue ressemble à ceux de la réalité... même trop ! Et si quelqu'un tombait dessus il connaitrait les peurs de Sakura comme son amour depuis 5 ans.

L'alarme incendie retentit, pas le temps de trainer j'enfilais ma veste troué en jean noir et partit dehors avec ceux de ma classe. Ino arriva à côté de moi, aujourd'hui elle s'était habiller ''léger'' – mot quel utilise pour éviter « _pouf_ »- dont l'uniforme qui avait été raccourcit de partout et n'ayant pas de manteau encore une fois, elle s'empressa d'expliquer sa nouvelle conquête qui n'était autre que Kiba, l'un des ''_princes_'' du lycée. Il ne faut croire comme ça mais Ino est amoureuse d'un homme inaccessible qui cherche juste une fille d'une nuit, et ne voulant pas être une qu'il utilisera elle a décidée de faire pareil de son côté et comme ça lui faire croire qu'elle aussi était là juste pour une nuit. Je trouvais ça … quelque peu déroutant il fallait l'avouer et préférant la Ino de mon livre, gentille servante qui par hasard embrassera son preux chevalier. Oui Sakura vivait dans sa bulle, dans un monde du Moyen-Age. Depuis sait 13 ans elle s'écrivait une vie au Moyen-Age avec son amour de toujours en rôle principale. Malgré le fait qu'il était partit au Etat-Uni quatre ans auparavant elle l'avait toujours aimé comme le montrer son livre et il était revenu cette année, n'ayant pas changé d'un pouce : son amour impossible pour lui ne faisait que grandir.

« **Sakura**, vociféra Ino, **tu m'écoute ou pas ?**

- **Gommenasai**, articula-t-elle maladroitement se sentant coupable, **j'étais dans mes pensées...**

- **Mais t'y es tout le temps dans tes pensées**, se lamenta mon amie, **quand je te parle sait comme si je parlais à un fantôme : faisant semblant de m'écouter et restant à côté de moi pensant à comment il a pu en arriver ainsi.** »

Oui Ino avait beau ressembler à une pimbêche mais elle était toutefois très intelligente. La rose se demandait des fois si elle n'avait pas un Q.I supérieur à la moyenne, mais les résultats de leurs contrôles lui montraient la réalité : elle ne travaillait jamais !

Arriver au point de rassemblement Sakura remarqua qu'elle avais oublié mon livre et l'avait laisser ouvert ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle commença à stresser, il ne faut jamais laisser quelque' chose d'ouvert dans ce lycée car les fouines des ''_princes_'' du lycée sont toujours là. Et sachez que quand vous êtes en première année vous êtes encore plus cibler, elle pensa aussi que sa voisine se trouvait être une des ''_princesses_'' et les ''_princes_'' et les ''_princesses_'' se battent tout le temps …

« **Nous avons changé nos places avec Hinata-san ?** Questionnais-je à Ino.

- **Oui**, souria mon amie blonde, **pourquoi ?**

- **Kuso** _[ *Merde en japonnais ]_, vociférais-je me rendant compte que j'étais mal. »

Les minutes passèrent et furent très longue pour notre rose, quand enfin ils purent rentrer elle courut dans les escaliers comme une dérater et en entrant remarqua le drame : son cahier avait disparu et à sa place il y avait un mot. Sakura s'installa l'air de rien tout en prenant le papier et le déplia de ses mains tremblante. Le lisant mot par mot, elle eut l'impression qu'elle s'engouffrait dans un malheur inexplicable …

**H**aruno **S**akura,

18 ans

1m64

55 kg

**P**articularité : CHEVEUX ROSE

**A**moureuse d'un des princes : Sai Uchiwa !

**É**crit un conte de fée avec son amourrrrr !

**S**i tu veux ton machin : rejoint-nous au parc de Konoha à 20h30.

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle avait la poisse ! La voilà dans de beau draps... pensa-t-elle.

**Parc de Konoha, 20h30 :**

Elle y était, habillée d'un long t-shirt vert clair, un slim noir et de grande botte noir, elle avait tiré ses cheveux en arrière et laisser voir des épingles noirs. Oui la fleur de cerisier était magnifique dans cette tenue. Devant-elle se tenait les ''_Princes_'', et le chef : Sasuke avait dans sa main son précieux livre, tout en souriant narquoisement : Il savait tout, il l'avait lu.

« - **Sai**, cria Sasuke tout en regardant Sakura avec un sourire vraiment mauvais, **viens lire un truc.**

**- NA...** voulut-elle intervenir.

**- Faite la taire**, coupa Sasuke aux autres. »

Kiba mit sa main sur sa bouche tandis que Naruto et Neji lui tenait les bras, et devant elle se passa la lecture de Sai sur son livre . Elle y vit quelque' fois des sourires au coin sur son visage de porcelaine et aussi du dégout. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, cela ferait trop de plaisir à Sasuke Uchiwa ! Les lampadaires s'allumèrent à ce moment laissant voir Sai avec un sourire méconnaissable, Sasuke se tourna vers son cousin en voyant les yeux de Sakura aussi grand que des soucoupes, et fut lui aussi tout aussi surprit de voir son cousin dans cette état-là !

Sai s'approcha de la fleur, les autres se reculèrent et lâchèrent Sakura. Arriver face à face Sai se pencha vers Sakura et l'embrassa sur la joue, les pommettes de la rose se peinturèrent de rouge.

« **Tiens ça t'appartient non ?** Fit gentiment Sai en lui rendant son livre.

- **Arigato**, répondit Sakura en se baissant rouge de honte.

- **Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas fuir la réalité**, remarqua Sai qui fit détourner les yeux de la rose car elle savait qu'il avait raison, **mais je te comprends aussi j'aime peindre et ne plus être entourer de ce monde qui n'est que mauvais, montre-moi la suite je l'attends avec impatience.** »

Et avant de partir un clin d'œil de la part de Sai lui permit de savoir qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle en restait patoise.

« **On y va**, s'écria Sai en colère contre son cousin. »

Son cousin n'eut pas le temps de rétorquais autre chose que Sai saisit son manteau et le traina de force en dehors du parc. Enfin sorti il le lâcha et partit sans dire plus. Cette lecture lui avait donner des idées et surtout cette jeune demoiselle au regard émeraude : Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? Il ne chercha pas plus loin et rentra chez lui sachant que Sasuke ne pouvait rien contre lui !

Il se mit en place sur un coussin et commença à peindre sa nouvelle muse, sakura …

« **Sa va Sakura ?** Questionna Ino en regardant Sakura pas encore remise de la veille, **t'avoir aussi bien coiffé veut dire qu'il sait passer quelque' chose ! Puis tu t'es maquiller c'est vraiment quelque' chose d'important... Tu n'es plus vierge !** »

Ino avait crier cela dans tout le couloir et avait fait revenir Sakura à la réalité et ne put que se sentir gêner de tout les regards qui se tourner dans sa direction. Elle bouscula Ino pour lui montrait qu'elle avait tord, Ino est son regard tordu en ferait presque peur .

C'est vrai que Sakura était particulièrement jolie ces cheveux mi-long était coiffé à la perfection et du crayon noir avait été passer sur ses yeux faisant ressortir leur couleur émeraude ! Arborant un sourire chaleureux depuis hier soir elle était au ange mais arriver devant sa classe son sourire se perdit devant la bande des ''_princes_'' étaient là mais sans Sai …

« **Haruno tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si facilement**, vociféra Shikamaru pour une fois réveiller.

- **Vous ne la toucherais pas**, cingla Ino en s'agrippant à la rose.

- **La pouf dégage**, s'écria Naruto le baka blond du groupe.

- **Hé !** Intervenu Hinata arrivant avec sa troupe d'amie, **t'as fini c'est pas votre classe et vous bouchez le passage vous voyez pas !**

- **C'est pas tes affaires**, s'exprima un des glaçons mais aussi le cousin d'Hinata ayant lui aussi le trait des Hyuga les yeux mauves !

- **Tiens te v'la qu'tu parle**, rigola Tenten la fille aux macaron.

- **On t'a pas sonné panda qui sait même pas parler normalement !** Répondit ''_amicalement_'' Kiba l'homme tribal comme l'appel Ino.

- **CASSEZ-VOUS !** Hurla la furie blonde mais aussi le dernier membre : Témari.

- **Tss**, fit Sasuke. »

Sans un mot de plus, étant protégé par les ''_princesses_'' ils partirent nonchalamment. Sakura remercia cent fois les filles et en réponse elles rigolèrent tout en disant qu'il fallait rentré car le cour allait commencé.

_Il m'avait emmener dans sa chambre, l'ayant deviner par le matelas qui ne se trouva pas dur, il fit soigner mes blessures, m'apporta à manger et refusa que je parte travailler. Je ne pus que le trouver formidable … En trois jours mes blessures furent refermer et je ne sentais plus la douleur, mais je ne voyais toujours pas, fallait-il lui dire ?_

_Il m'apporta lui-même à manger comme depuis ses trois jours._

_« **Qu'est-ce aujourd'hui ?** Questionnais-je goulûment._

_- **Une soupe pour ma blesser,** rigola-t-il, **il faut manger liquide tes côtes doivent aussi se rétablir et de mieux que de la soupe.**_

_- **Vous ne devriez pas v...**_

_- **Chuttt**, souffla-t-il de sa voix grave près de mon oreille. »_

_Et sans demander mon reste il me fit manger, et je ne pus refuser. Si gentil, il l'était ! Je n'avais jamais vu un Uchiwa gentil à par peut être Mikoto mais elle n'est qu'une Uchiwa par mariage alors c'est comme même différent. Mais est-ce que ça gentillesse cacher quelque' chose ? Je décidais donc d'enquêter sur lui . _

_Ma vue n'était pas encore nette mais assez pour voir se qui se passer autour de moi, je décidais qu'il était temps de reprendre mes tâches. Ino n'était pas comme d'habitude, son regard était dans le vague et quand elle voyait Itachi-san elle ne le lâchait plus du regard, l'étudiant chaque parcelle de son corps. Il fallut lui remonter les bretelles pour la dernière fois et qu'elle ne devait pas laisser ses histoires de cœur passer au devant des tâches demander ! Reprenant mes activités, vérifiant quels pièces n'avait pas était nettoyer, pour appréhender les personnes qui ne l'avez pas fait !_

_Je fus surprise de voir que toute les pièces étaient parfaitement propre, pas un grain de poussière y régner... Qu'avait fait le prince Sai ? Une porte claqua derrière moi, c'était le prince Sasuke habillait magnifiquement comme à ses habitudes, mais d'une humeur massacrante._

_« **Tu ne sais donc rien faire ?** Maugréa-t-il, **Je me demande se que tu fais encore chez nous ! Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit mon cousin qui fasse ton travail, IL EST UN PRINCE ET ****NON UNE VULGERE SERVENTE !** »_

_Monseigneur Uchiwa m'avait empoigner le bras et me secouer jusqu'à l'arriver d'une personne que je ne souciais à me sauver : Princesse Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Elle le pria de me lâcher et il le fit pour disparaître sans plus attendre. Je la remerciais à genoux de m'avoir sauver et elle me demanda juste de me redresser et de devenir sa dame de compagnie, comment ne pas refuser ?_

Ils étaient sortit, Sakura venait de terminer sa phrase, n'ayant comme d'habitude pas suivit le cour, se dirigea vers Ino qui fut en compagnie des ''princesses''.

« **Te voilà enfin Sakura**, se moqua Témari en lui souriant et mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- **Désoler**, remarquais-je lamentablement que j'étais la dernière à sortir.

- **Vous vous y ferez**, argumenta Ino en prenant la rose par les épaules, **toujours dans sa bulle, on pourrait même la qualifier de fantôme.**

- **Tu écris toujours en cour**, remarqua Hinata, **qu'écris-tu car nous n'avions rien marquer aujourd'hui et c'est toujours sur le même livre que tu écris.**

- **Bravo sherloc' s'que t'es doué**, rigola Tenten en s'approchant de Sakura,** répond nous où j'te tue d'suite.**

- **Ne l'effraye pas**, souffla Témari connaissant le tempérament de son amie, **excuse là c'est juste qu'elle aime être au courant de tout !**

- **Elle écrit mais on ne sait jamais quoi**, souffla Ino comme si c'était un secret dévoilé. »

On entendit un ''_Ohhhh...!_'' puis un '' _NAN MAIS TU TE FOU DE NOUS C'EST PAS UN SCOOP CA_'' . Puis le rire d'une rose plus heureuse que jamais suivit de ses nouvelles amies .

Elle était là en train de rire, son visage rayonnant comme une peinture il la fixais, puis gardant son image en tête pour pouvoir en faire un croquis, sortant son carnet à dessin il commença à dessiner les bases. Puis voyant qu'elle partait toujours avec se sourire il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore plus magnifique avec un sourire et n'oublia pas de le dessiner avec ses lèvres que n'importe qui voudrait embrasser, comme lui ! Il se releva de son croquis pour voir un dessin si merveilleux qui trouva rien à ajouter ni à enlever, et remarqua à quoi il avait penser : embrasser Sakura. De petite plaques rouges apparurent mais disparurent aussi vite.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas vu, le livre de Sakura avançait à vue d'œil. Elle n'en n'avait toujours pas parler à ses amies et préféré attendre la fin pour pouvoir le présenter en bonne et du forme. Arrivant devant le lycée, pour une fois qu'elle était en avance, elle s'installa sur un banc et pu voir l'arriver de l'Akatsuki : Autre groupe mais cette fois-ci de délinquant. Il ne fallait mieux pas s'approcher d'eux et elle ne cherchait pas à aller les voir. Mais ce qu'elle ne vis pas c'est la canette lancé dans la tête d'Itachi qui venait de derrière elle et en se retournant elle découvrit le groupe qu'elle haïssait le plus !

« **Et Sasuke c'est toi qui à lancé cette canette**, s'écria un homme au cheveux anormalement rouge.

- **Nan c'est cette fille**, pointa Sasuke en montrant Sakura du doigt, **je dis ça mais je dis rien !**

- **Tu vas en baver de ta connerie**, souria un autre homme mais cette fois-ci avec un masque de requin d'un bleu foncé. »

Mais dans quel merde il l'avait fourrer l'Uchiwa, elle était apeuré ça c'est sur et rien que de voir toute la bande s'approcher de la rose ne fit qu'augmenter ça panique. Sur ce coup elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire même en disant la vérité rien ne changerai.

« **Je n'ai rien lancé**, dis-je d'une voix si faible qu'ils en rirent, **vous vous méprisez !**

- **Alors tu dis que mon propre frère mentirait ?** Articula Itachi en me prenant par les cheveux.

- **O-Oui**, réussis-je à dire .

- **Je vais t'apprendre à répondre comme ça à Itachi**, chuchota l'homme aux cheveux rouges dans mon oreilles.

- **N-non**, fis-je en tremblant, **pourquoi vous ne m'écoutez pas : je dis la vérité.**

- **LACHER-LA !** Cria une voix que je connaissais trop.

- **Qui t'es toi ?** Vociféra la seule femme du groupe

- **Ino YAMANAKA**, récita l'amie de Sakura, **j'ai vu toute la scène et je peux vous dire qu'il y a bien méprise puis vous ne connaissez pas la haine qu'entraine les princes et les princesses, non ?**

- **Je ne vois pas le rapport avec vous !** S'époumona l'homme au masque de poisson.

- **Vous devriez vous mettre à la page les gars**, rigola hypocritement Ino, **nous faisons maintenant parti des princesses.** »

Ino avait accompagner sa phrase pour remettre une mèche derrière son oreille pour leur demander ensuite de lâcher son amie mais ça ne marcha pas.

« **As-tu une preuve de se que tu dis ?** Questionna Sasuke en s'ajoutant à la conversation.

- **Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ?** Rétorqua Ino soudain moins sur d'elle.

- **T'as-on reconnu comme tel dans tout le lycée ?** Argumenta Shikamaru.

- **Comment ça, de quoi parlez-vous**, s'indigna la blonde ne comprennent plus se qui se passe.

- **Lâchez moi**, pesta Sakura en essayant de dégager la main d'Itachi de ses cheveux.

- **Tu n'arriveras à rien avec lui**, répondit froidement Neji.

- **Bon alors que va-t-on faire de toi**, réfléchit Itachi.

- **Rien tu l'as lâche**, fit remarquer une nouvelle voix.

- **Nan franc'ment s'pèce de p'tit frappe chercher pas la merde**, justifia un autre.

- **La violence ne résout rien**, continua encore une autre.

- **Mais tiens qui voilà**, remarqua la seule femme des délinquants, **les petites pestes de service, mes hommages.**

- **Le directeur arrive bientôt et malgré le faite d'être des délinquants si vous vous faites virés par cette école vous n'aurez plus d'endroit pour continuer vos études mais aussi, foi de Témari, aucun travail vous saurez donner**, déballa témari en montrant son poing.

- **Cela vaut aussi pour toi Itachi**, rectifia Hinata en lui souriant gentiment, **maintenant lâche notre amie.** »

C'est avec des grognements qu'ils obéirent tous, sous le regard choquer de deux amies mais aussi d'un groupe de garçon, et partirent sans demander leur reste. Hinata s'approcha de Sakura et lui remit ses cheveux en ordre et lui sourit tout en lui disant : '' _Nous te protégerons maintenant, mais évite de trop les attirer_'' . Cette phrase fit rire tout le monde, puis après Ino raconta la bêtise qu'elle avait débiter pour sauver son amie. Rire au éclat ne fait que soulager les douleurs des problèmes.

Il venait d'arriver et l'avait vu encore rire mais cette fois-ci il savait qu'il avait louper quelque' chose, il souffla et partit, il ne voulait en aucun cas l'embêter. Il avait fini hier sa nouvelle peinture et il nota dans les choses à faire : racheter de la peinture rose.

Midi arriva vite, mais étant pour une fois sortit premier mais il ne se dépêcha pas pour autant d'aller manger. C'est là qu'il la vit, assise sur un banc, ces cheveux se balançaient au grès du vent, écrivant sur son livre au bordure rouge et au font marron : semblant si basique mais au font si magnifique en étant si tragique et romantique. Il aimait son livre malgré que ce soit prit de la réalité mais ça donner un charme plus personnel à cette écrit … Il ne savait pas vraiment l'exprimer mais il voulait voir la fin de son livre : vraiment !

Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua en se baissant à sa hauteur, elle parut surprise et en même temps heureuse.

« **Puis-je ?** Demanda-t-il en montrant la place à côté d'elle. »

Elle hocha la tête et reprit son écriture aussi vite qu'il eut le temps de s'assoir. Il la regarda entrain d'écrire : elle lui ressemblait tellement quand elle faisait quelque' chose qu'elle aimait.

« **Je peux lire ?** Questionna le ténébreux en lui lançant un sourire.

**- Bien sur**, souria-t-elle aussi en lui tendant son écrit. »

Il le lut sans plus attendre, se coupant du monde pour se trouvait à l'époque de sa muse, où il voyait très bien ses sentiments vis-à-vis de lui mais aussi sur ses nouvelles amies, il n'en fut que ravie pour elle.

« **Sai ?** S'écria Sakura en le remuant .

- **Oh pardon**, remarqua-t-il, **j'ai fini, tiens !**

- **Tu aime ?** Demanda la rose.

- **Quand Sakura va-t-elle déclarer sa flamme à son élu**, commença Sai en réfléchissant.

- **Je ne sais pas**, fit remarquer la rose, **il faudrait qu'elle en ai le courage, car elle n'est qu'une bonne et lui un prince.**

- **Mais l'amour vain tout ?** Argumenta-t-il en regardant sa muse.

- **Je ne pense pas**, ajouta la jeune femme, **et puis ils ne se sont vu que quelque' fois...**

- **Un coup de foudre est un coup de foudre**, répondit Sai, **si Sai était tombé de cette magnifique rose en la voyant dans cette robe peut être courte mais qui lui aller si bien et de l'avoir aider, la voyant dans un état si déplorable il n'eut qu'une haine contre son oncle et son autre cousin, il se découvrit une passion pour la jeune femme et une envie de la chérir lui est parvenu mais elle disparut avec sa nouvelle maitresse …**

**Mais je n'arrive pas à écrire quelque' chose de faux**, s'indigna Sakura en regardant le sol. »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de lui crier que c'était tout le contraire, de lui hurler qu'il l'aimait .

« **Sakura il faut que tu es plus confiance en toi**, s'exaspéra le ténébreux, **si tu ne le fais pas alors tu n'auras jamais rien ! Si tu t'abaisse toujours à faire se qu'on te dit et de ne jamais imaginer quelque' chose qui va embellir la réalité alors rien ne sera merveilleux. Sakura … tu es un tableau si magnifique mais il y a quelque' chose en toi qui ferait réveiller cette chose si magnifique en toi …** »

Sur ces mots il prit le visage de Sakura et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, on put voir sur les deux personnes des rougeurs, et comme séparer du monde ils profitèrent chacun de ce doux baiser.

« **Fini se livre**, fini Sai, **sache toujours une chose : Si tu n'as pas confiance en toi rien ne ****marchera** »

Peut être que ce jour comme un accord commun ils furent ensemble, ou peut être ils eurent un autre funeste destin, une mort tragique. Mais derrière tous ça se finirent un livre et une toile qui restèrent graver dans le cœur de chacun.

Le livre de Sakura Haruno fut découvert par sa filleule qui le montra à un éditeur, ce fut la plus grande œuvre du siècle.

Une toile venant à disparaître, car une toile est éphémère mais jamais ceux qui l'avait vu ne purent l'oublier.

On pourrait dire FIN, mais je dirais plutôt que rien n'a une fin.


End file.
